


Fan Non-Fiction

by TheTwentySecondPilot



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Feelings, Feelings Realization, Green Room, Interviews, M/M, Secret Crush, fan non-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwentySecondPilot/pseuds/TheTwentySecondPilot
Summary: "I'm fine with it." Tyler jokes with a grin."Yeah... it's... more like fan Non-Fiction" Josh smiles as Tyler throws his head back, laughing.It was common for the two of them to mess around during interviews with jokes like these, though it was starting to get harder to tell the difference between being serious and joking, real and fake, fiction... and non-fiction.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Fan Non-Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EikZy9HukQ&feature=youtu.be&t=254  
> Enjoy!

Tyler and Josh are walking down the hallway leading to their green room, as they had just finished up an interview.

“Well that was... something.” Josh says nervously.

“Fan non-fiction? That’s a good one!” Tyler laughs, lightly shoving Josh’s shoulder with his own.

“I mean like you said, you’re _fine with it_.” Josh mimes air quotes around Tyler’s comment from a few minutes earlier.

“How long do you suppose we can lead them on?” Tyler stifles more giggles.

“I guess until something actually happens.” Josh absentmindedly mutters.

“What?” Tyler stops walking, but Josh continues to walk a few more steps before stopping.

“Nothing.” Josh states to the air in front of him as his face starts to turn pink.

“No, tell me, what do you mean until something actually happens?” Tyler asks as he starts walking up to him.

“I said it was noth-“ Josh is caught off guard by Tyler coming up behind him. Tyler walks in front of him and gently grabs his shoulders.

“Josh.” Tyler says in a stern yet non-threatening tone, “What do you mean until something actually happens?” He tries making eye contact, but Josh isn’t budging.

“Josh,” Tyler tries again, calmly, still trying to meet Josh’s eyes. He starts rubbing his thumbs in circles on Josh’s shoulders, which gets his attention.

“W-wha-at.” He mumbles slowly, still avoiding Tyler’s eyes.

“I don’t think you were talking about _the clique_ being led on...” The color of Josh’s face flushes to a deep red, and he finally makes eye contact with Tyler.

“So wh-what if I wasn’t?” Josh’s voice waivers slightly, but he knows that Tyler could hear it. Tyler’s thumbs stop moving, and Josh’s eyes flicker to where Tyler’s hands are still holding onto him.

“I don’t think it counts as being led on if the feeling is mutual.” Tyler says, almost in a whisper. Before either of them could register what was happening, Tyler quickly pulls himself close to Josh, his hands still on his shoulders. Josh instinctively places his hands on Tyler’s waist as they kiss and after they break apart, his hands linger as they smile at each other.

“There’s no way anyone is allowed to find out about this.”

“I’m sure the clique will come up with something to feed their wild imaginations.”

“Some sort of fan fiction is bound to be written about that interview.” Tyler says, biting his lip.

“I think you mean fan non-fiction.” Josh grins, softly kissing Tyler before taking his hand and leading him to their green room, where they continue their night however they pleased.

After all, this _is_ fiction, let your imagination run wild.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfiogjidsjfewanfldk  
> Thanks for reading! I've got something big planned, I promise! Hopefully I'll be done with it by February but since school has started back up for me I'm going to be super busy and will probably be filling with more shorts like these.  
> I also made an announcement on my IG about my progress within this first month of me posting so if you wanna check that out you can (@thetwenty_secondpilot) stop by, say hi, take a look around, all that good stuff.  
> Sahlo Folina frens! ||-//


End file.
